


The Perfect Couch | Spencer Reid

by WillowRose99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: After Spencer convinces you that the two of you need new furniture in your now shared home, the both of you go shopping for everything you need, including the perfect couch! Gender Neutral reader!Warnings: Allusions to sex! Fluff!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The Perfect Couch | Spencer Reid

When Spencer Reid first asked you to move in with him, the two of you were swept up in the never-ending bliss of finally waking up together every morning, going through the normal domestic routine that so many others crave, and coming home each day to one another in an embrace of warmth and love. This was something that the two of you truly never expected to have nor deserve, and when he asked you to move in with him, you didn’t hesitate to say yes. 

However, after the gleeful bliss wore off and the two of you had spent a week living together and sharing one another’s space, Spencer turned to look at you on the bed one evening, old book in his lap and bedside lamp casting a warm light over his face. Placing a hand gently on your knee to pull you out of the reports you were writing, he sends you a smile when you glance at him. 

“What’s up, Spencer?” You turned back to look at your reports, pen gliding over the pages as he closed his book and started to speak, watching you all the while.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about us living here.” He started off quietly, aware that it was already past midnight and too late for loud voices in the calm room. “And I’ve noticed that we haven’t really made any effort to make this your home as well as mine.” You looked up at him then, pen stopping and your mouth pulling into an uncertain line, confusion plastered across your face. 

“What are you talking about, baby?” Spencer fully shifted his body then, so that he was sitting cross legged by your side and able to look at your face better. You’d pushed the reports off your lap by then, hands fiddling with each other as you waited for your boyfriend to speak again, and when he rubbed the back of his neck, you could tell that the nerves were suddenly creeping in.

“I was just…Look, you’ve come to live in my apartment, surrounded by my things. Everything in this place is what either I’ve bought or collected over the years, and you don’t have anything that’s fully yours.” The words came out in a rush, and Spencer looked at you like you had some sort of idea on what he was talking about. But still you sat there confused, quickly coming to believe that maybe Spencer didn’t want you living with him, or in the place he had made his home. You looked down then, glancing at anything but his hazel eyes that gleamed so bright in the warm light.

“I thought we were doing good, Spencer, making it work. I thought…thought you liked me being here.” His mouth widened in shock as you spoke, and soon he was hushing you, shaking his head furiously as his hands grabbed for your hips, pulling your bodies closer together. But still, you wouldn’t look at him. 

“No, baby, God, no I don’t mean anything like that, sweetheart.” He brushed some hair out of your face and placed his hand against your cheek, calming and warm. “God, I’m obviously doing an awful job of explaining what I mean, so I’m just going to speak plain.” He tilted your chin with two of his fingers, urging you to look up at him as he wraps his other arm around your waist, secure and loving as his fingers brush at the exposed skin of your back. “I love you being here, I love sharing a home with you, darling. I love coming home to you and waking up next to you and doing everything that a normal couple do; eat meals together, relax together, spend days reading or binging movies with the one I love. I would honestly not change it for the world, and I need you to believe me. Do you, baby?” You nod against the hand holding your chin, and he drops his gentle grasp to again rest his palm on your cheek. 

“What are you trying to say then, Spence?” Your hands are on his shoulders by then, holding tight as the rest of your body sits in his lap, comfortable and like it belonged there. 

“I think we should go shopping when we have a chance. I think we should get things that we can call ‘ours’ and not just yours and mine. If this really is to be ‘our’ home and not just mine, then let’s make it into one. Let’s get a new dining table, and even a new bed. Hell, let’s even replace my own couch because we both know that it’s falling to pieces.” He grinned as wide as he could, happiness over taking his features as he looked at you hopefully, praying that you would say yes to everything he proposed. And when you saw that look in his eyes, the look of undying love and need and want, you knew that you couldn’t turn the man down.

“But you hate shopping, babe.” You pointed out something that had surely slipped his mind, but Spencer just let out a chuckle and kissed you quickly, stealing your breath and looking back at you.

“I know I do, but I’ll endure a day of shopping if it means we can finally make this apartment for a former bachelor into a home for two.” This made you laugh, and soon you were kissing him, lips against his as your hands tangled themselves into his hair, pulling slightly on the curls when his hands gripped your waist and held you to him. 

The next day, he was up and ready to go before it was even eight o’clock, pulling his shoes on while you put on your coat, looking over your list one more time as he whisked you out the front door and into his car. The two of you hit all the antique furniture stores near his apartment, finding everything you needed within a couple of hours, and after arranging with some store owners to have the pieces of furniture to be delivered the next day to the apartment, Spencer was pulling you towards one final store, a place that specialised in the one item you still had yet to find. 

“You know, this couch has a lot of pressure riding on it.” Spencer spoke to you as the both of you stepped through the wide door, surrounded by couches and armchairs and other inanimate objects. 

“Oh yeah?” He had your hand in his, squeezing it softly as the two of you wandered around the store, looking for anything that caught your eye. 

“Of course. It has to last another ten years, or even more hopefully. It has to be comfortable to spend countless afternoons on it watching TV or reading books, and for the both of us to fit comfortably.” You snorted at that.

“Yes, because not many couches can hold a 6.1-foot man comfortably.” He nodded his head in confirmation, remembering all the neck issues he had after spending a night on it, or how his legs hung off over the end when the two of you tried to fit both your bodies on the old couch at his apartment. He continued speaking then.

“It has to be soft enough for you to fall asleep on it when you’re waiting for me to come home after a case, and it has to have enough structure and strength to hold the both of us when we can’t be bothered moving to the bed when I can’t tear myself away from you.” The last past he whispered low into your ear as your eyes widened. 

“Spencer Reid!” You hoped that no one else had hear him as he let out a mischievous smile and pressed a kiss to your knuckles as you stood there still shocked by his words. “Babe, what’s gotten into you this afternoon?”

“I’m just imagining the future I’m going to have with you, every single moment.” He was moving you towards a dark green sofa then, with a high back and a long body that would surely accommodate the both of you. The cushions were thick, and the material covering them was soft. It matched the theme of the rest of the furniture you had purchased, and as Spencer urged you to sit down, you knew it was a good choice. He sat down next to you, resting into the cushions as looked over the couch, noticing how well it was made, how it seemed to fit your bodies perfectly, and then Spencer was pulling you to him again, his figure spread out along the couch as you came to lie on top of him, hands against his chest.

“What on earth are you doing, Reid?” He chuckled at your perplexed face, bopping his finger against your nose. 

“I’m testing to see if it fits us both comfortably. And by what I can see, it’s a perfect fit.” You turned to see what he was looking at, and when you realised, you smiled, a smile that warmed his heart and made him fall in love with you all over again. The two of you did fit perfectly, his legs no where near dangling off the end, and with his body against yours, you knew this was the exact couch the two of you needed for your life as a couple. 

“You know what I think, Dr Reid?” He hummed, hand laying itself against your cheek as you took his hand and squeezed. “I think you found us the perfect couch.”

And that was true, Spencer had found the perfect couch, that fit perfectly in your shared living room, that made it feel like more of a home and like all the pieces were falling into place. Soon, it was your favourite spot in the apartment, the perfect place to curl up in front of the fire while the television plays reruns of the movies the both of you loved, the ideal spot to read a book and even for an afternoon nap when neither of you could be bothered moving to your bed. Spencer couldn’t count the number of times he’d come home to you fast asleep on it when he’d gotten back from a case late at night, nor could you remember the amount of moments where Spencer laid his head on your lap and let you read to him after a hard days work. It became the place where sometimes he couldn’t help taking you apart with his fingers or mouth, and where you pulled his hair and tucked into his body when you wanted more, and soon, it was the couch that held you in it’s grasp when you were married, a parent to future children and even in your old age it was the place of comfort, safety and love that the both of you always wanted.

Neither of you expected to make a life out of a couch, but you didn’t want it anyway. And Spencer knew that convincing you to shop for new furniture with him, was one of the best decisions he had ever made.


End file.
